Yu Setoguchi
Yu Setoguchi (瀬戸口優 Setoguchi Yuu) is one of the primary characters of the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~, and the love interest of Natsuki Enomoto. Songs Main Focus: * Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu * Kokuhaku Youkou Renshuu -another story- * Terekakushi Shishunki * Terekakushi Kinenbi Ensemble * Tokyo Summer Session * Tokyo Winter Session Cameo * Inokori Sensei * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen * Kore Seishun Understand * Senpai. * Yakimochi no Kotae Appearance Yuu is the tallest of the main six at 178cm, and has short, wavy brown hair and purple eyes. He wears the Sakuragaoka school uniform with his blazer open and shirt tucked into his pants. In the warmer school seasons, he does away with the tie and wears his shirt untucked, with a couple of buttons loose at the top. Personality and Actions Yuu's a boy that gets along easily with boys and girls alike, and is generally seen as a "cool" character. He's not one to anger easily, and keeps a cool head when he's around his more energetic friends. He doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, but sometimes they slip out in muted ways. When it comes down to romance, he does get naturally fixated on Natsuki and watches any potential suitors to her with suspicion. Though he takes his relationship with Natsuki for granted, he is still possessive of her, citing their history as childhood friends as the reason why. He still wants her to come to a decision on relationships without others influencing her. Because of his experiences with Hina, Kotarou, and Natsuki, he's adopted a nurturing image that reportedly makes him look "more mature". Relationships Natsuki Enomoto Yuu and Natsuki have been friends ever since they were children. Unaware to Natsuki, Yuu pined for her as well, but kept his crush on her well hidden. They otherwise share a lighthearted relationship, which goes unchanged after they start dating for real. Hina Setoguchi Yuu's younger sister by two years. She always seems to get her way in their household, what with her using his hand-me-downs and his frequent spoiling of her. But even so, he still makes time to treat her as good as possible, and often comforts her when she's heartbroken. As a result Hina thinks of him as ideal boyfriend material. Koyuki Ayase A fellow third year and classmate of Class 3-2. The two boys aren't very close, but they are acquaintances and talk from time to time. Koyuki internally declares Yu his rival for Natsuki's heart, but although Yu doesn't admit it the feeling is somewhat mutual, considering that the latter boy constantly looks in on the former when he hangs out with Natsuki. Nothing really comes of it until their last year of high school, when Koyuki finally gathers the courage to give himself a makeover and assert himself by taking Natsuki on a date. They run into each other after the deed, when Koyuki reassures her that he wouldn't make her cry like Yu supposedly did. They have a spat about who Natsuki does and does not belong to, and leave each other on negative terms. However, they're fine afterwards and leave school on a positive note. During the time of his makeover phase, he wanted to compete with Yu on a fair and even playing field for Natsuki's heart, but Yu was reluctant to do so. Souta Mochizuki A childhood friend. Attends Film Club with him. Haruki Serizawa A childhood friend. Attends Film Club with him. Yu is aware of the latter boy's popularity with girls, which puts him on airs with him once Natsuki asks him to help with confession rehearsals. Akari Hayasaka A high school friend. Miou Aida A high school friend. Kotarou Enomoto A childhood friend and neighbor. As with Natsuki, he looks after him like he would a younger sibling due to their closeness both as people and as neighbors. Saku Akechi Yu's Japanese teacher. Oversees the Film Club. Gallery Initial Yuu.png|Profile circa Kokuhaku no Oto Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2